Patent Literature 1 discloses a pants-type absorbent article. The absorbent article includes a front waist region disposed on the abdominal part of a wearer, a rear waist region disposed on the back part of the wearer, and a crotch region corresponding to the crotch of the wearer located between the front waist region and the rear waist region. The front waist region and the rear waist region form a waist opening through which the waist portion of the wearer is inserted. The absorbent article includes an absorbent body having an absorber placed therein, and an exterior part disposed outside the absorbent body. The exterior part is at least provided in the front waist region and the rear waist region. The exterior part is folded inward at end portions on the waist opening side.